The present invention relates to sampling and measuring operations such as are performed frequently in storage means such as grain elevators and which are accessable from their tops. It is common practice to determine the amount of grain so stored by dropping a measuring tape from the top of the elevator to the surface of the grain thereby measuring the remaining unfilled portion of the storage elevator. In present practice, it is customary to use any one of a number of convenient weights affixed to the tape end for this purpose and the most commonly available of these weights are often metallic nuts or bolts or other ferrous objects which provide a convenient size and weight. The result of this practice had been a number of fires or explosions caused by the use of such weights where their striking metallic elevator surfaces or interior machinery has created a spark igniting explosive dust accumulations. The weight of the present invention is formed with non-ferrous and non-sparkable materials on all surfaces which might possibly strike another object when dropped or thrown into the measured elevator.
In addition, the device of the present invention includes a hollow upper portion adapted to receive a sample of the grain or other product being measured so that the elevator supervisor may inspect the condition of the stored product. Such samples are presently obtained by the elevator operators climbing down into the various bins to obtain the samples.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved weight for use in measurements in storage bins.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved device for obtaining samples of stored grain or other products.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved combined weight and sampling device for use in storage bins.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved non-sparkable safety weight and sampling device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a relatively simple and improved weight and sampling device which is easily manufactured.
Other and further objects of the present invention will become apparent upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiments about to be described, or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.